Pulled by the Tide
by TEAM-JEPS
Summary: Embry imprints on a girl named Jacque. 10-15 chapters. Trying to keep it short, but I may do 20 chapters if I'm just that good of a writer...


Hey guys, so cut me some slack. I'm new to this! I'm Emily, and my user is TEAM-JARED. I am Team Jared_**and**_Embry, but I was just done doing some research on Jared's character, so I chose his name.

My fan fiction is going to be about Embry imprinting (considering he never did in the books). He imprints on a girl named Jacque. Vampires will be vaguely included in the story. Anyway, Jacque is in all of Embry's classes, they are locker neighbors, and they are both from the Quileute tribe in La Push. You will find references every 10 chapters or so, so be sure to look out for them! Also, you will learn a bit more about the character's personalities while reading this story! Add me and message me if you have any questions. THX GUYZ! Read, Review, Enjoy!

_Jacque's POV_

_Embry. Look at me. Look at me. Embry. Embry._

OK, so maybe "sending" thoughts to his brain wasn't my best talent… or such a good idea. Embry Call was the cutest boy I_ever_ laid my eyes on. His tan complexion fit perfectly with his olive green eyes and his black short hair. I could picture us as a couple, with 3 little children to share our love with…

"Ummm, you know the bell rang right?" A voice startled my fantasies. _Oh, it's you. Say something! Don't' be stupid, but just say something! Come on! He's right in front of you! Wait… he's talking to me? He's… talking to me! Gold star!_

"Ummm, yeah. Sorry, I'm a bit of a day dreamer. Mr. Hamilton isn't that much an exciting person." I couldn't believe I was talking to him. And he was listening. He laughed and we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I hear where you're comin' from. I bet even _she_ falls asleep a little when she's talking," he smirked. I laughed with him. Wait… was _I_ talking to _Embry_ _Call_? _Wake up, Jacque!_

Ummm…" I stumbled for the right words. Talking to Mr. Hotty wasn't such an easy thing to do. "So, I hear _your_ friend Quil asked _my_ friend Lydia out." I wasn't trying to make small talk. I honestly was interested in this topic: I could tell he was, too.

He chuckled. "Yeah, and I kinda feel sorry for him. I mean, she said 'Let me think about it.' You're a girl… what does it mean?" I laughed. He smiled as if it brightened up his day one hundred percent.

I responded, "She told me she was interested. But she saw you guys laughing when he went back to you. She wasn't sure if Quil was really interested, or if you guys dared him or something. She was nervous. So…" I trailed off.

"You know what?_That_ is classified information," he said in a sneaky way. I raised my eyebrows. _Classified?_"But," he continued, "if you want to hear the truth, why don't you sit with us at lunch today?" I wanted to jump into his arms and scream, _"YES! YES! ABSOLUTLY YES!"_ But instead, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Sure, that's cool."

_Embry's POV_

The whole pack stared at us as I sat down with Jacque at the table.

Paul's face said, "Dude! Score!"

Quil's face said, "Lucky…"

Jacob's face said, "Alright, I see where this is headed."

Seth's face said, "Yay!" (Then again, Seth's face _always_ said that.)

Brady's face said, "She's hot! Can I have her?"

Collin's face said, "I'm desperate…"

Leah's face said, "Oh, great. Another one."

Jared's face said, "Nah, I'm good."

As soon as Jacque got settled… "Hi! I'm Seth!" _Mental reminder: Never have her sit next to Seth._"You're Jacque Ventah, right?" She nodded her head.

"Seth!" exclaimed a voice from across the table. I realized it was Leah. Of course, she wouldn't want her little brother being nice to other people. She was a bitch herself.

"No, it's OK. Ummm, I'm Jacque. Like he said," she spoke for the first time. All eyes stared intently on her. Just then, her eyes flickered to Kim, Jared's imprint. "Kim! Hey!" she exclaimed. Both their faces automatically lilt up.

"I was waiting for you… What, did you forget me?" Kim said sarcastically.

"No! Are you kidding me? You know, I still have the bracelets we made."

"Shut up!"

Jared and I gave each other a 'what-the-hell-is-going-on' look. He mouthed to me, _I don't know._

We spent the whole lunch period just talking and goofing off. I could tell right away Jacque was comfortable with the pack. It turns out Kim and Jacque were BFFs. The in 7th grade, Kim moved to La Push. A few months later, Jacque did, too. Their friendship grew apart, even thought they were at the same school. _Getting a firm chance to see someone is a firework_ , I thought. _It explodes into a love._

_Jacque's POV_

_So, this is what having a crush feels like. No, it's what being in love feels like._Thoughts were running through my mind like a river during a flood. His laugh, his personality, the way he throws his head back when he's bored. I exhaled deeply.

I opened the door to my empty house. I looked on the fridge. The white board from 3 years ago that had the scrawny hand writing on it said:

February 16

Parents leave for workFOREVER

I sighed. My parents were on a never ending "business trip." I lived by myself, occasionally having the neighbors over for dinner.

I took a quick shower and changed into my more comfortable house clothes. I went to sit on the couch in my small, cozy living room. I was just about to put on the TV, when…_Knock Knock._

"Be right there!" I called. I opened the door, and to my surprise, standing there was Embry. He nervously smiled. He had his backpack with him. I guess he came straight to my house.

"Hey, Jacque," he quietly said. I tried to remove the awkwardness. "Hey!" I said excitedly. "Come on in, Embry." He stepped inside and smiled. _Phew! Awkwardness: removed._

"I was just about to make popcorn." _Lie._ "I rented a movie yesterday." _Lie._ "Wanna watch it with me? Today's Friday, we have no homework, anyway." _Truth._

"Sure, Jacque. What movie did you get?" I smiled. "Revenge of the Dead Ones." Ok, I was a bit of a sucker for horror movies. I had that movie on DVD the same day it came out. I had had it ever since.

His face lit up. He excitedly said, "No way! I love that movie! I never thought a girl would have that movie." He sat down at my kitchen table. I smirked and said, "Shows how much you know about girls."

_Embry's POV_

We sat down on her living room floor after she made the popcorn and glued our eyes to the TV. Once in a while, I would peek a glance at her and her bright, wide smile. Her cute laugh, the way she seductively licked her lips when she was bored as the movie showed it's final credits. _Damn, Embry. Why wasn't she yours at that very moment?_

I'm just glad she didn't catch me staring.

"So, it's only 4:30. Since our popcorn is done, do you want to order a pizza?" She slightly smiled at me. I responded. "Sure, I'll go for anything."

"Cool, but I just want to know, so you don't get into trouble. Curfew?"

"Don't got one." She rolled her eyes. And pouted a bit. "Kay… Oh, wait here! After the pizza, I gotta show you something!"

I complied.

I had just realized what she was wearing as she walked away. Booty shorts that showed off her long, sexy legs paired with a tank top that clung to her chest that made me want to…

"Come on," she said, interrupting my fantasies. The pizza had arrived. _You will not grab her and kiss her. You will fight the urge. You will not grab her and kiss her. You will fight the urge._

After pizza, she led me upstairs and down the hall to a bed room scattered with CDs, books and clothes. "I know, it's messy. I'm just lazy to clean it." I chuckled. She let go of my hand— boo— and dramatically yelled "Welcome to my bed room!" She was talking about something, but I wasn't listening. I was only staring at her.

_She invited me into her room. Gold star for me!_

She was done talking and led me back downstairs. It was already 5:30. " You know," I said, "My parents didn't give me a curfew. But I probably don't have to go till 10:30. And there's a beach not too far from here. Wanna go?"

I knew I was asking her out, but I tried to keep it casual. "Yeah, that sounds great!" I grabbed my back pack and took her to my car. _Embry, you're screwed. Why even do this? She's thinks it's a 'friend' thing… Is that a good thing?_ I looked over to her. She smiled at me, and it finally hit me how hot she was, and how I could mess up any second. _Yep, definitely a good thing,_I thought as I started my engine.

OK, guys… I hope that was good. Again, new to this! Leave a review or message me, telling me what you think! Was I alright? I HOPE SO! I'm not 100% sure when the next chapter will go up. THX GUYZ! Rate, Review, Enjoy!


End file.
